


Jealousy

by ClaireBonnefoy



Category: Free!
Genre: Jealous Nanase Haruka, Jealousy, M/M, Oblivious Tachibana Makoto, Public Display of Affection, Suportive Rin, popular makoto
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-10
Updated: 2020-09-10
Packaged: 2021-03-06 17:26:59
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 833
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26392621
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ClaireBonnefoy/pseuds/ClaireBonnefoy
Summary: After their club recruitment, Makoto gets even more popular than he was before – being half-naked in front of the whole school and all – and Haru doesn’t like it even a little. He’s his boyfriend, damn it! Haru asks Rin for advice on how to make everyone know Makoto is taken, and he’s rather satisfied with the result.
Relationships: Nanase Haruka/Tachibana Makoto
Comments: 4
Kudos: 103





	Jealousy

**Author's Note:**

> A special thanks for my beta Meganecchi. <3 Enjoy!

When Gou suggested that they showed their swim movements – and, consequently, their muscles – on the club recruitment that year, Haru didn’t think much of it. If she thought people would be interested in their club, so be it. He didn’t really care. And Makoto would be embarrassed and a blushing mess, what was genuinely endearing, so better for Haru. Also, he would have an excuse – not that he needed – to ogle his naked chest, those broad shoulders, those strong muscles…

What he _didn’t_ think was that the _whole_ school would also have an excuse to ogle him – what was stupid if he thought about it since that was the damn _point_.

He, Rei and Nagisa were received with disbelief and dismay. Not that he cared. But Makoto, on the other hand, was rather well received. The girls, and even some boys, catcalled and clapped loudly for him, cheering and wooing. Not that it was a surprise; Makoto was the hottest on their team, and already got a lot of confessions and letters _dressed_! Thinking back at it, he shouldn’t be surprised. But it didn’t decrease his desire to grab Makoto and run away to his house ~~(so he could ogle him _alone_~~ ~~!)~~.

It wasn’t a surprise that he was in a bad mood when they walked back home.

Makoto, being the attentive and caring being he was (especially towards Haru), noticed.

“What happened, Haru?” he asked. Haru’s heart might or might not have fluttered in a mix of adoration for his boyfriend and smugness for being the one Makoto cared the most for.

“Nothing,” he answered, maybe a little too dry.

Makoto sighed, but let it go. Haru knew he wouldn’t pry.

°°°

The days following, as it was expected, the number of love letters and confessions increased. Makoto let all of them down gently, as he always did. But it didn’t ease Haru.

During lunch, while Makoto was getting _another_ confession, Nagisa commented: “Aah, Mako-chan is so popular!”

Haru sulked even more.

“Well, it’s logical,” Rei pointed out. “Makoto-senpai is gentle, polite, gorgeous…”

“And has those beautiful muscles,” Gou added, dreamy.

Unf. Nothing that Haru didn’t know already.

“Aah, I wish I was as hot as Mako-chan!” Nagisa whined.

“I-I think you’re rather beautiful just the way you are, N-Nagisa-kun,” Rei said, blushing.

Nagisa blushed, smiling at Rei.

“I think you’re hot too, Rei-chan!”

Rei flushed a concerning shade of red and spluttered an awkward ‘thank you’, to which Nagisa smirked and proceeded to keep complimenting him until Haru thought Rei would burst into flames.

Makoto returned and sat beside Haru. Haru didn’t dignify him with a glance but felt Makoto’s concerned look on him.

°°°

The days went by, and Haru was growing more and more tired of all those people hitting on _his_ Makoto. He was his _boyfriend_ , damn it!

He and Makoto were also growing more and more distant, and Haru knew it was his fault. He knew he wasn’t being fair, it wasn’t Makoto’s fault that he was so endearing, but he couldn’t help feeling so _angry_ that he seemed oblivious to all the looks he received.

He decided to ask Rin for advice. He was the most jealous person he knew, so he might as well know what to do.

“Hm? People are hitting on Makoto? That’s not surprising…” Rin commented.

“What should I do?” Haru asked.

“Show them Makoto is taken for good,” he answered as if it was an obvious and easy thing to do. 

Haru looked at him, confused.

“How so?”

“Kiss him in the middle of the corridor, dunno. This kind of thing spreads fast.”

“Oh,” yeah, that might work. “Uh, thanks, Rin.”

Rin smiled.

“Anytime”

°°°

On the following day, Haru decided to put his plan to work. When they were heading to their usual place to have lunch, Makoto was stopped _again_ by some random person who wanted to confess. Makoto, polite as ever, started to tell Haru to go ahead when Haru pulled him by his tie and kissed him. He smirked internally, smug, when the person wide-eyed. But Makoto started to kiss him back and Haru lost all his senses into the kiss, only focusing on the feeling of Makoto’s lips on his, of his strong hands holding his hips tight, never enough to bruise (even if Haru didn’t mind if it did), of that inebriating smell of chlorine with something entirely Makoto.

They broke the kiss, breathless, and it took a while for Haru to go back to the world and notice that the person had left.

“What was that about?” Makoto asked, blushing furiously. _God_ , he was so cute!

“I don’t like people hitting on _my_ boyfriend,” he answered, voice carefully even.

Makoto smiled, and Haru knew he noticed the jealousy behind it.

“So, that’s why you were sulking so bad?”

Haru looked away.

“Shut up, Makoto”

Makoto beamed and grabbed his hand.

“Come on, Haru, let’s have lunch.”

Haru couldn’t stop the little smile that grew on his face.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading!! I hope you like it! If you would like, please leave a comment and kudos! I would love to hear your thoughts about my work! Until the next time! 😊


End file.
